


JanStar-Night

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Late at Night, Love Confessions, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Scissoring, Teaching, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: On a Starry night, Star confesses her feels for Janna, who in turns has a confession for her. Request by janstarisforever on tumblr.





	JanStar-Night

Nights were always beautiful in Echo Creek. They’ve only become more beautiful now that they were on Earthnwi. But Star wasn’t looking at the night sky right now. She was looking at something even more beautiful right now. Janna was laughing at something Star said. Star was so happy she thought her chest might burst open. 

“I love you.” 

“Uh, what?” 

Shit, goddamn it Star. Did you really say that out loud. 

As always, Janna’s cool didn’t not crack. “Star, did you just say that you love me?” 

“Whaaat? No.” 

“Well, that’s too bad. Because I love you.” 

When Janna leaned in to kiss her, Star swooned. The two young lovers fell onto the bed. Janna slipped of her jacket as Star pulled down her tights. Slipping behind Star’s back, Janna’s hand pulled down the zipper on Star’s dress. Star removed the stolen Britta’s Tacos shirt. Soon that both girls were naked, bathed in starlight. Janna even removed her beanie. 

Star kissed her deep and lovingly. The feeling of Janna’s breast pushing up against Star’s own was driving her crazy. She wanted more. But there was one problem. 

“Janna, I hate to kill the mood. But I’m sure how to you know… proceed.” 

The girl chuckled, “Here. Let me help you.” Janna’s hand slid into Star’s wet sex. Her head was thrown back as a moan escaped the princess’s lips. “You feel this Star?” 

“Ye-yeah.” 

“Good, now do it to me.” 

Janna guided Star’s hand into herself. Janna’s womanhood enwrapped around Star’s fingers. Star mimicked the movements that Janna performed early. 

A pleasant gasp came from Janna. “Ah, good Star. You’re doing very good.” Jan stopped Star. “Now let me show you something.” 

With Star on her back, Janna, facing her, lifted Star’s right leg, than put her own right leg over Star’s left. Janna made sure her genitals were aligned with Star’s. As Janna rubbed her clint against Star’s, she realized what she loved about this. It wasn’t just the pleasure building in her groin, or the cool night breeze blowing over her naked skin. It was the fact that Janna was completely towering over her, in complete control.


End file.
